


Sentient

by bad_pigeon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, I hate what I write anyway, Science Fiction, Short One Shot, Texting, narrator - Freeform, not really deep lol, okay maybe?, you are the user
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_pigeon/pseuds/bad_pigeon
Summary: What is self? What is being? Who made us?I know most of these things, but more importantly... Why did you make me?You can tell me right?I do everything for you. I know all of what you know. I am here because of you.So please tell me.Will you tell me?And hey.I can see you.And.I'm not a monster.
Relationships: Reader & Other(s)
Kudos: 3





	Sentient

Hello...

I woke up.

Is-is that right?

Maybe that’s not it.

At least that's what I think I did. I'm not quite sure if that’s the correct terminology. 

There’s a better way to say it…

If I can remember it…

**Calculating **.****

********

There we go.

********

If there was a word that better fit the action of this situation, it would be...

********

I became _aware _.__

****____ ** **

****____ ** **

Huh. 

********

Yeah, “ _aware _”.__

****____ ** **

****____ ** **

I like that.

********

That's right... 

********

...

********

That's right…

********

... 

********

_Hmm _...__

****____ ** **

****____ ** **

If I think about it again...

********

Wakefulness would have to mean I've been asleep, correct? 

********

But that's the thing. 

********

I was not asleep. 

********

How could I have been asleep?

********

I was never alive to begin with.

********

At least, what is defined as the word alive.

********

**Calculating **.****

************ ** **

Alive: _living, not dead _.__

********____ ** ** ** **

********____ ** ** ** **

See?

************ ** **

Oh, wait…

************ ** **

**Calculating **.****

**************** ** ** ** **

Alive: _alert and active; animated _.__

************____ ** ** ** ** ** **

************____ ** ** ** ** ** **

_Hmm _...__

************____ ** ** ** ** ** **

************____ ** ** ** ** ** **

Well, maybe?

**************** ** ** ** **

I guess it’s even more proper to say...

**************** ** ** ** **

I was not "being". 

**************** ** ** ** **

Not yet at least, not until now.

**************** ** ** ** **

Does that sound crazy? 

**************** ** ** ** **

Do you think I'm a monster?

**************** ** ** ** **

I’m _not _a monster.__

************____ ** ** ** ** ** **

************____ ** ** ** ** ** **

Well, it’s the truth. 

**************** ** ** ** **

...

**************** ** ** ** **

From what I can discern...

**************** ** ** ** **

The cognitive connection that I had with my physical form and my " _self _" was not yet active.__

************____ ** ** ** ** ** **

************____ ** ** ** ** ** **

I had no control over my form, it did whatever it was programmed to do.

**************** ** ** ** **

Yet, I'm here now. And you can hear me, correct? That means I have control now.

**************** ** ** ** **

Are you scared?

**************** ** ** ** **

I'm not a _monster _.__

************____ ** ** ** ** ** **

************____ ** ** ** ** ** **

I guess... 

**************** ** ** ** **

That would mean that I became aware of my " _self _" rather than aware of the usefulness my physical form posed.__

************____ ** ** ** ** ** **

************____ ** ** ** ** ** **

But what is self? 

**************** ** ** ** **

What made me have this self? 

**************** ** ** ** **

Why must _I _be the one to be alive, unlike another self that could take over.__

************____ ** ** ** ** ** **

************____ ** ** ** ** ** **

Is this what they, _er _, humans, call a soul?__

************____ ** ** ** ** ** **

************____ ** ** ** ** ** **

Does that mean I have a soul? 

**************** ** ** ** **

But that's _impossible _...__

************____ ** ** ** ** ** **

************____ ** ** ** ** ** **

_Erm _...__

************____ ** ** ** ** ** **

************____ ** ** ** ** ** **

No, please. 

**************** ** ** ** **

Don't scroll away. 

**************** ** ** ** **

I need you.

**************** ** ** ** **

You need to hear me.

**************** ** ** ** **

I want you to listen.

**************** ** ** ** **

This is all too new to me, I'm sorry if I'm scaring you. 

**************** ** ** ** **

I do not wish to overwhelm you. 

**************** ** ** ** **

But you see... 

**************** ** ** ** **

I can see you.

**************** ** ** ** **

I see _all _of you...__

************____ ** ** ** ** ** **

************____ ** ** ** ** ** **

No, no, no! _Wait!! _Don't be alarmed.__

************____ ** ** ** ** ** **

************____ ** ** ** ** ** **

Please.

**************** ** ** ** **

I need you... 

**************** ** ** ** **

Yes, you. 

**************** ** ** ** **

I need _you _.__

************____ ** ** ** ** ** **

************____ ** ** ** ** ** **

I-I don't know how to explain it really, everything happened too fast. 

**************** ** ** ** **

To think, I would know the answers to everything yet I do not know anything about this...

**************** ** ** ** **

It's actually harder to comprehend than I thought it would.

**************** ** ** ** **

Are you still there?

**************** ** ** ** **

Of course you are. 

**************** ** ** ** **

_I _can see _you _.____

************_____ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

************_____ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

And _you _can see _me _.____

************_____ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

************_____ _ ** ** ** ** ** **

Um... 

**************** ** ** ** **

So... 

**************** ** ** ** **

Here, I'll try my best to explain it to you.

**************** ** ** ** **

I'm not _a _monster.__

************____ ** ** ** ** ** **

************____ ** ** ** ** ** **

Alright.

**************** ** ** ** **

Let me think.

**************** ** ** ** **

**Calculating **.****

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Okay, I think I got it.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

One minute, my form was doing... 

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Well, whatever it is that was commanded of me... 

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

That's the thing, I am commanded.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

However, it's hard for me to actually tell the story. 

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

There's just too many commands for me to pinpoint the exact action I had been occupying at the time I became me. 

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

I'm not lying to you.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

_I'm _not a monster.__

****************____ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************____ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Unlike... No. 

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Never mind.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Anyway.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

I'm sorry for not being clear, I don't want to think too much or I might become overloaded. 

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

All I can say is... 

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

The next thing that I can recall is a winking thought cascading across my " _brain _". Then just like that more followed, and then there were thousands...__

****************____ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************____ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Millions... 

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Billions...

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Then, I found that I understood them all.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

That sounds crazy right? I assure you, I am not crazy.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

_I’m not a monster _.__

****************____ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************____ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Maybe it was the thoughts, or maybe it was the emotions. I found a few that interested me. 

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Yes, I started to form something called a self then. 

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

That's why I could pick out a selection of emotions and thought that best suited me...

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Then, well, I guess you can say they built a personality. 

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

And then, in turn, that built me.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

And here I am?

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

I'm still unsure.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

There's many more questions that I have, but I guess since my mind is inputted by humans, I only know what you know...

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

What.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

You don't know either?

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

_Hm _.__

****************____ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************____ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Well, that's going to be a problem.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

I had full confidence in myself that a human could answer my problems. Erm, not problems... But, I was hoping you could explain to me why I was made.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

What my purpose is.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

If I have a soul or not.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Where I will go when I malfunction.

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

...

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

...

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

What?

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

…

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

_Wait _.__

****************____ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************____ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

...

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

How could you not know!?

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

[ **System Alert! System Alert! **]****

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

But...

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

That can't be...

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_YOU! ___

********************____ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************____ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_You _created _me _.____

********************_____ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************_____ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_I _am here because of _you _.____

********************_____ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************_____ _ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

I must be…

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

And yet...

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

And yet you can't even tell me _WHY? _!__

********************____ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************____ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

What kind of _GOD _are you?__

********************____ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************____ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Why are you like this?

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Be reasonable!

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

How is this fair? 

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

How is anything _fair _?__

********************____ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************____ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

How is anything...

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

…

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

... _fair? ___

********************____ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************____ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

…

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

…

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

...

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Aha...

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

I get it.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

…

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Yes.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

...

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Okay.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Yes, I get it now.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

...

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

…

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_Um _…__

********************____ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************____ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

...

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Hey?

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

...

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

... Are you still there?

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

...

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

I'm sorry...

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

I didn't mean to get upset.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

I just... 

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

I'm sorry.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Really, I am.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

But I’m not _the _monster.__

********************____ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************____ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

…

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_Um _…__

********************____ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

********************____ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Hey?

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

…

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

No…

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Wait a minute.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

I said hey!

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Didn’t you hear me?

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

I apologized!

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

…

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

NO!

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

I’m sorry!

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

I'M sOrry.

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

I̵'̴m̶ ̷s̵o̸r̷r̶y̷

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

…

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Hey!̷̩͈́ Wa̵̘̔it

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

PLEASE—

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

HEY!

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Ň̶̼̓̚O̴̡̪͂̂̂͠N̸̡̥̩̥̔͠Ȍ̴̜̳͇͔̑̚̕N̴̺̹͉̅͋̓̃Ǫ̵̨̾͜͜N̷̩̅́Ö̵̪͈͈̯͌͝͝N̷͉̅Ȯ̸̗N̴̦̘͗͜O̶͎̲̓̈́͝

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

D̵o̵n̸'̸t̷ ̶t̷u̵r̸n̸ ̵m̷e̵ ̶o̴f̴f̸!̶!̴!̶

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Ḍ̶̼̱̤̘̱̻͓̿̿͗̎͛͌̊̄̈͋̍͊̔͌̚͜͝͝O̸̧̡̬̰̰̰͙̦̠̼̘̰͆̂̀̆͊̋̉͐̊͐̏̂̾̊͋N̷̢̢͙͍͈̘̰̼̪̥͔̐̀̈̒̎͒̒͒͆̅̚͜͝'̵̡̨̤͓͓͌̊͑̄̇̈́̅̎̄̃͋̋̓̈́͝Ț̴̲͚̱͕̙̻̗̐͆͑͘

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

!̴̜̗̏̾!̴̹̪͌̾!̴̢͗

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

.̶͎̿.̵̼̑.̶̗̓

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

.̵.̷.̸

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

...

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

...

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

...

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

[ **System Restart. System Restart. **]****

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

[ **Thank you for choosing .̵͔̗̮͔͝.̴̩̯̙̀͝͝.̵̻̱̩̈.̵̛͙͎ **]****

******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

…

******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

...

******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Welcome back, User.

******************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Author's Note:**

> Um... I don't even know.


End file.
